1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a recording apparatus that is capable of easily removing a recording target jammed in a transportation path by using a release structure of a transportation driven roller when the recording target is pinched between a driving roller and a driven roller and transported from a paper sheet transportation unit to a recording unit.
2. Related Art
A recording apparatus (as an example of ink jet printer) includes a paper sheet feeding unit that feeds paper sheets as an example of recording targets when a feeding roller and a feeding tray pinch the paper sheet which are placed on the feeding tray one by one, and a paper sheet transportation unit that precisely feeds the paper sheet which has been fed from the paper sheet feeding unit. A driving roller and a driven roller of the paper sheet transportation unit pinch the paper sheet therebetween and rotate to precisely feed the paper sheet to the recording unit.
When a paper sheet is jammed in a transportation path, operation performance is lowered during removing of the paper sheet jammed between the driving roller and the driven roller. Accordingly, taking into consideration the operation performance during removing of the jammed paper sheet, a configuration for releasing the driven roller from the driving roller (moving the driven roller away from the driving roller) is commonly used.
For example, JP-A-2005-112490 discloses a recording apparatus that has a primary detection unit disposed on an upstream position and a secondary detection unit disposed on a downstream position so as to detect a remaining paper sheet in the transportation path in relation to a driven roller and actuates a release structure of the driven roller based on the detection result.
However, a configuration for releasing a transportation driven roller from a transportation roller to remove the paper sheet jammed in the transportation path uses a roller support member that supports the transportation driven roller and the roller support member is pivotally moved by a cam to switch between a first state in which the both rollers are in contact with each other and a second state in which the both rollers are moved away from each other as shown in JP-A-2005-112490. In this configuration, a large installation space in height direction is required to place the roller support member, a support mechanism for the roller support member, a cam and the like on the upper side of the paper sheet transportation path.